A Glance from the Past
by Juicytubegirl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were best friends but one crazy party can change a life Gabriella soons finds out she's pregnant and leaves New Mexico 3 years later Gabrieela and Troy meet and try to put thier life back in order
1. Trailer

A Glace From the Past

They were best friends

*Shows Gabby and Troy hugging*

One party changed it all

*Shows Gabby and Troy drinking*

There whole world will be changed

*Shows Gabby waking up naked next to a naked Troy*

That night leads to more problems

*Shows Gabby holding a pregnancy test*

She then decides to leave behind the ones she loves

3 years later

Troy finds out what really happened to his best friend

``Gabby…`` said a shocked Troy

``Hey, Troy`

Will he find out what really happened the night of the party?

``Gabby, why did you leave?``

``The night of the party…``

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

*Shows Gabby holding a baby*

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

*Shows Troy playing basketball*

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evens

*Shows Sharpay putting on some make-up*

Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie

*Shows Taylor hugging Gabby*

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

*Shows Chad sitting in a hospital room*

And Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evens

*Shows Ryan dancing on stage*

All star in

A Glance from the Past

Coming soon to Fanfiction


	2. Before it All Began

A Glance from the Past

Chapter 1: Before it all Began

Ok here I am

After reading a review I got from Justinbieberhsmfan I decided to restart this story. Rewrite the chapters everything. Don't blame it on her it is my fault and I was even thinking of re doing it before I got this review, anyway enjoy.

Remember I don't own nothing.

Gabriella's P.O.V

Here I was standing in front of the mirror getting ready to go to Mandy Callaway's party. Troy was coming to pick me up.

"Gabriella, Troy's here" I heard my mom scream.

I picked up my purse and walked down the stairs, little did I know that this was going to be one crazy night. There he was Troy Bolton my best friend since we were born leaning against the door frame looking as sexy as he always does. Ok I admit it I Gabriella Montez is in love with my best friend Troy Bolton. No he does not know and I am not planning on telling him. Anyway I live here in Albuquerque, New Mexico with my mom. I go to East High along with Troy, Taylor Mckessie my other best friend, Chad Danforth, Troy's best pal, Sharpay and Ryan Evan, Played in every school production and a couple others.

"Ready to go" Troy asked me.

I nodded and grabbed my coat before we could walk out the door my mom said

"You take care of her Troy" she said with a smile on her face.

"Nothing will happen to her Maria" Troy told her sincerely.

***

We were now in front of Mandy's house and the party was already at full speed. People were already drunk, a couple passed out on the front lawn everything, a real East High party. We walked into the house and I was engulfed in a hug by Sharpay, who was already most probably drunk.

"There you guys are" she said in a giggly voice bringing Troy into a hug as well.

"Yeah, I think you need a glass of water " I told Sharpay, and pulled her into the kitchen…

***

Two hours and 5 drinks later…

"Ok so who here is ready to play a game of 7 min in heaven" Sharpay said

Everyone shouted a yes.

We all put our name in a pot the boys in one and the girls in the other. Sharpay picked out a name in the boy pot.

"Our first boy to go in the closet is…TROY BOLTON" all the girls started to scream excitedly and I was one of them.

"And the lucky lady is…GABRIELLA MONTEZ" all the girls groaned and Sharpay winked at me. I passed the girls and they all stared at me with evil stares. Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me in the closet. There we were looking at each other like lost lovers and without hesitating he grabbed the side of my face and pulled me into a fierce and passionate kiss. I couldn't believe it Troy was kissing me, I was kissing Troy Bolton. Our lips moulded together like if they belonged with one another. Before I knew it the 7 min were up and I heard Sharpay scream at us that the time was up. I sighed and pulled back from the kiss, I looked into his eyes and saw the lust in his eyes.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom" he said pulling me out of the closet and I saw every pair of eyes in the room stair at us as Troy lead up the stairs. After finding an empty room he pulled me into it, closed the door, locked it and pushed me against it. He started kissing my neck until he found my sweet spot and began to suck on the spot. His hands were everywhere and before I knew it my shirt was off and he was already trying to undo my bra. Which he managed perfectly and threw it in a corner. He took me in his arms and we landed on the bed and our activity turned more passionate…

***

I felt the sun shine on my face and I let a groan escape my mouth.

I turned around without opening my eyes as I felt a chill run over my body. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was shaggy brown hair and a well muscled back. I started to panic, I lifted the sheets to see my very naked body and the mysterious boys ass. I blushed and sat up trying to see the boys face and was shocked to see that the boy was TROY… ok now I was in deep, deep shit. I quickly stood up trying not to wake him up and tried to find my cloths. After 5 min of looking for my stuff I finally found my last item of clothing, my bra which was in the garbage can. I put everything back on and glanced once more at Troy who was peacefully sleeping and walked out the door

***

*2 weeks later*

It was a typical Monday morning in New Mexico, Albuquerque. Gabriella had been feeling sick for the past two weeks and she had missed her period. She was heading to the bathroom clutching her purse which contained the pregnancy test she had bough that same afternoon. She didn't know that Troy was following her. He grabbed her arm and made her turn to him.

"Gabby what the hell has been going on these past two weeks?" Gabby just staring at him tears threatening to fall down her face as she looked at the handsome face of her best friend.

"Nothing, just leave me alone Troy." She said tearing her arm from his grasp and running to the bathroom, leaving Troy in a shocked state. She ran to the bathroom and when she walked in she bumped into Sharpay.

"Gabby what's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

Gabby took a sharp sigh and whispered…

"I think I'm pregnant." She said and Sharpay gasped in shock.

"WHAT? And who's the father?" she said

I whispered his name and her eyes went round.

After explaining everything that had happened at the party and took the courage to pee on the stick and waiting 5 min I finally realized that my life had turned into one hell of a roller coaster ride….

**Okay I know really long and I know restarting come on**

**But I didn't like the way I wrote and didn't care about my stories so here it is…..**

**xxxPennyxxx**


	3. Back Home

A Glance from the Past

Chapter 2: Back Home

Omg it's been so long since I have wrote a chapter for this story. I'm all happy, you see i didn't have anything to do so I watched High School Musical the first one and that's what I'm doing right now. Anyway thanks for everyone who reviewed sorry again for the wait. I hope you like this chapter. 

The sign "Albuquerque" flashed before Gabriella's eyes and she smiled. It had been 3 years since she had been here. For the past years she had lived in New York with her aunt. Of course she loved her aunt but nothing could change the fact the Albuquerque was here home. Everyone she loved was here, well that was years ago, now the most important person in her life was sitting in the back seat moving to the sound of the music playing on the radio.

Lily Rose Montez, her 3 year old daughter. She was a perfect mix of both Gabriella and Troy. Even though Lily didn't know about Troy she looked like him more than anything. Not only in looks but her personality too. She had her smooth curls but Troy's brown hair, she loved basketball, she loved to sing, and she was a perfect mix.

"Mommy when are we getting there?" Lily ask impatiently. Kids these days were never patient. Gabriella turned around to look at Lily and smiled at her.

"Were going to be there soon sweetie, but before we get to grandma's house were going to stop at a friend's house." She responded.

A couple minutes later Gabriella stopped the car in front of a pretty big house made of bricks. The door of the house opened and Taylor walked, well ran out of the house screaming her head off. Gabby quickly ran out of the car. When Gabby reached Taylor she pulled her in a hug and started sobbing on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Chad walking out of the house holding a blue bundle. She let go of Taylor and looked at Chad who smiled at her. She walked towards him, and smiled at the bundle in his arms.

Nestled in the blanket was a baby boy. He had dark skin and warm brown eyes. He was looking directly at Gabriella and it broth a smile to her face.

"Hey Gabsters." He said smiling at his son. "Meet James Troy Danforth." Gabriella looked at him tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Chad handed James over to Gabriella. She smiled down at the beautiful baby in her arms and though back to when Lily was about that age.

"Mommy?" She heard from behind and looked to see Lily standing beside the car with Taylor closely looking at her.

"Right Lily, um Taylor, Chad meet my daughter Lily Rose Montez." She said still holding James tightly. She handed him back to Taylor and went over to Lily, she bent down and picked up her daughter who hugged Gabriella closely. Lily had always been shy, which she had got from her mother.

Suddenly Lily's head came out of its hiding place in Gabriella's neck and looked up at Chad. She looked between Gabby and Chad and whispered something in her ear. Gabriella quickly nodded a smile grazed her lips and put Lily down who ran to the car. She disappeared and quickly came out holding a paper and a pencil. She slowly walked towards Chad.

"You play for the Lakers, don't you?" Lily asked Chad shyly. Chad looked at Gabriella who was smiling at him. He bend down to Lily's level.

"Ya I do." He said smiling down at the young girl who was smiling up at him adoringly.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked handing him the piece of paper that was clutched tightly in her hand.

"You know what I can do better than that." He said taking her hand and leading her inside the house. Gabriella saw Lily's smile as Chad led her inside the house and turned towards Taylor who smiled sadly.

"You missed so much Gabby, you have no idea." Taylor said sadly. Gabriella sighed and pulled Taylor into another big hug.

"Mommy, mommy look!" Lily said running out of the house holding a basketball. Chad casually walking behind her.

Gabriella bend down to look at the ball her daughter was holding in her hands. Looking at the ball closely she saw that everyone`s name were on the ball. One quickly caught her attention. His handwriting was as messy as ever and she could never forget it. Troy Bolton, as she said the name out loud. Lily gasped and smiled widely.

"I love TROY BOLTON!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. Taylor and Chad looked sadly at each other before looking at Gabriella. She quickly diverted her gaze back to her daughter who was jumping up and down, holding the ball closely.

"Ok sweetie come on lets go to grandma's house." Gabriella said taking her daughters hand and leading her towards the car.

"Gabby, wait!" Taylor screeched. "You're coming to dinner tomorrow with Lily." Taylor grabbed her arm before Gabby could get in the car.

Gabriella looked deep in thought, she looked at Chad who was snuggling James and smiled sadly. "Sure we'll be here." She gave Taylor one last hug before getting in the car and driving away…

OKK so here it was the second awaited chapter of A Glance from the Past I hope you guys liked it  So rate and review so that the next chapter comes sooner….

Thanks… 

Penny


End file.
